In image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a copier, a scanner or a multi-functional printer, an image forming process is executed according to an image process request called a job. Conventionally, the image forming apparatus which can reserve a plurality of jobs and which executes the plurality of reserved jobs in order is widely used as the above image forming apparatus.
In the above described image forming apparatus, the image forming process stops when paper cannot be fed due to a cause such as insufficiency in paper or the like while the job is in execution. In such case, the image forming process remains in a stopped state until restart of the image forming process is instructed after the cause of stopping of the image forming process is removed by supplying paper, by carrying out change in setting condition of the job. Therefore, when a job in which the image forming process stops is included in the reserved jobs, there can be problems that utilization rate and a reproduction or decline in the productivity of the printer or image forming apparatus.
In order to prevent the utilization rate of the image forming apparatus from declining, it is desirable to know in the image forming process, where the job stops will occur and to perform or carry out the necessary processes before the image forming process stops, such as supplying the paper, changing the reserved order of execution of the job, holding the job, deleting the job, or changing the setting condition of the job.
In order to meet the due date for each job, the job management program has a job scheduling feature to help ensure the most efficient print order. However, if the job printing is stopped, for example, due to maintenance for color calibration and print shop may not be able to meet the due date. In order to avoid the delivery delay, the user may be able to reschedule or change the job order after maintenance has been performed. However, if the job orders are rescheduled, the due date for the job may not be met.